Locked Doors And Last Straws
by x - Torchwood's Baby Blue - x
Summary: Someone returns from Ianto's past. Good or Bad? PLEASE reveiw. Kinda carry on from From Out Of The Rain follow the story you will know what i mean! Thank u 2 every1 who has reveiwed and story alerted! Own zilch execpt for Jane. She is mine!
1. Chapter 1

LOCKED DOORS AND LAST STRAWS

Chapter One 

**Note: I do not own anything (unfortunately) apart from Jane Hart and Lila Donnly. You can't have them! They are mine! **

"Hey, Ianto, it's Jane. Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up?"

This was the first phone call conversation Ianto and Jane had had in a year. The rest of the time, it was just emails and letters. "_The good old fashioned way,_" Ianto had called it.

"Oh my god, Jane, it's so good to hear from you. I thought you had given up on me. Yeah of course we can meet up. I'm based in Cardiff now, so do you want to come there? Yeah come to the bay wait and by Pizza Express. I will be there at 5:30 tomorrow. Okay, can't wait to see you."

So, Jane took the train from London to Cardiff the next day. She wondered "_why Cardiff?_" for a start, but never asked. For some reason, even thought she hadn't seen him in two years, Jane trusted Ianto… with her life.

Okay, now might be a good time to explain why, how, who and what. For a start, why: Well, Jane and Ianto knew each other from Torchwood 1, London. How: they worked in different departments but sometimes the different departments clashed and they came together to work on a project. Who: Jane Hart. They had gone out for a year and Ianto was just about to propose to her when suddenly… BANG. Battle of Canary Whalf, Cybermen in every home, Daleks in the sky, ten survivors. Ianto and Jane included. They then swore never to talk about again, but to keep in touch with each other for as long as they could.

5:30. "Come on Ianto, I'm freezing my bum off here," Jane whispered to herself. Just as she had, round the corner came Ianto. At first, he didn't recognise her. She had changed a lot. Different hair, length and colour, for a start. Then the way she dressed… _completely_ different.

"Jane?"

"Oh my god, Ianto?"

"I, I, oh come here!"

They melted into a hug. Neither of them wanted to let go.

"It's so good to see you", Ianto finally got out.

"Same, you've changed", she said laughing at his expression.

"You can talk!" he said sarcastically.

"Oh right, yeah, the hair. I fancied a change!"

"You're still the same old Jane to me," he said, smiling.

They hugged again.

"I need coffee!" Jane suddenly announced. "You know anywhere good?" she asked.

"Same and of course I do, the team and I practically live on coffee", he replied, laughing at the thought of how many times a day he was sent out to get five cups of coffee. He could do the route blindfolded by now.

"There's a place round the corner, does your favourite" he replied remembering back to Torchwood One, every day she asked for the same coffee, a double latte express with extra cream!

"That place round the corner it is then", she said laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I do not own anything (unfortunately) apart from Jane Hart and Lila Donnly. You can't have them! They are mine! **

**Hope you enjoy Chapter Two. Chapter Three may be a little longer till published so please bear with me and please review. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. **

Chapter Two

"So, did you just fancy Cardiff?" she said, laughing at the thought of Ianto and Cardiff. She didn't know why, it was just funny.

"After Canary Wharf, I needed to get away – "

"So you chose Cardiff."

"Well, y'know … like I said, I needed to get away. So I thought a different country would do."

"Yeah, but still. _Cardiff?_"

"What's wrong with Cardiff?"

"It's _Wales_."

"Do. Not. Diss. Wales."

"Okay, just forget I ever said that. So what's this amazing job you were telling me about, then?"

"Well. Promise to not shout at me?"

"It depends."

"Well … it's kinda … er … well … another version of … Torchwood?" he said timidly.

"You _what_?"

"You promised!"

"I said _it depends._ Why, Ianto? _Why_? _Torchwood? _What, is this Torchwood Two?"

"Actually, it's _three_ – "

"Shut _up_. What _possessed_ you? You said you wanted to get _away_ from it all."

"Yes, I know, but … but it's completely different here. There's only five of us. And we don't harm them. We _help_ them. We do _good._ Nothing the old one."

"Ya boss must be God."

" … Let's not go into that."

"What's his name, then?"

"Why did you just assume that he was a 'he'? … Even though he _is_, but that's not the point. His name is Captain Jack Harkness."

"Ooh. _Captain._ Remind me to meet him some time."

"I will forget you ever said that."

"And who else is there?"

"There's Doctor Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, but we call her 'Tosh', Gwen Cooper, and, of course, me."

"Yeah, I kinda got that. Oh god, Torchwood Three? Still can't get my head round it. Although it may be easier to accept with the Captain!"

"Stop it"

"What, you know how I like a man in uniform"

"Yeah, well, then why did you fall for me?"

"Let me take you back to the Christmas party…"

"Oh god, please don't remind me"

"That uniform was kinda, well, lets say, impressive!"

"I said don't!"

"Fine, okay, fine! So what you working on at the moment?"

"Well the rift –"

"Rift?"

"Long story. But it has been quite quiet these past few days except for, oh you're gonna love this, except for a space cat. It fell through the rift form the Meduca Cascade. Very strange, we can't tame it"

"Space cat?"

"Yeah, we can't tame it. It is very feisty. We all have tonnes of scratches"

"What you gonna do with it?"

"I dunno, think Jack's gonna kill it"

"What?"

Jane got up from the table and ran out of the door.

"Where you going?" Ianto shouted after her and started to follow her up the path.

"I need to stop him"

"And how are you planning to do that?" asked Ianto, seemingly smug at the fact that she was planning to stop Jack and tame this thing while not having a clue where the hub was or how she was going to get into it.

"Well you know me Ianto" she replied smiling, "I'm not just a pretty face" she said smiling and ran off, leaving Ianto staring after her in awe.

**Thank you to the people who have reviewed. Please carry on and tell me how I can improve! Thank you xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I do not own anything (unfortunately) apart from Jane Hart and Lila Donnly. You can't have them! They are mine! **

Chapter Three

BANG…

Jack woke up, gasping for air. Standing in front of him, arms crossed, was a woman. She looked smug, as if pleased with herself. He new at once that she was the one who had shot him.

"Okay, I have three questions for you. Who the hell are you, I presume you know I can't die, so how and why did you just kill me?" Jack blurted out all at once while Ianto helped him get up from the floor.

"Well, Jane Hart, I know Ianto, long story, ask him, I read your files from Torchwood One and you were just about to kill Meduca."

"Meduca?"

"Yeah, well, she is from the Meduca Cascade right?"

At this point, no one had noticed that the "space cat" was standing next to Jane and purring contently.

"So you know Ianto?" Gwen piped up from behind Jane.

"Oh hi, and yeah I do, from Torchwood One, Jane Hart by the way."

"Hi, Gwen Cooper. And this is Toshiko Sato", she said pointing to Tosh sitting at a computer, trying to repress her laughter at Jack's expression of distaste and awe.

"And this is Owen Harper"

"_Doctor _Owen Harper if you don't mind", he said walking out of the shadows where he was watching them all and also trying to repress laughter. "And soon, Tosh will be Toshiko Harper!"

"Ooh, very nice, congratulations. So…" Jane said as she picked up Meduca and started to walk off "I better be going."

"Watch that thing" Gwen called after her, "It bites"

"She's not an it, she's a she and I am well aware with this fact."

She walked off through the door and into the lift.

"For god sake go after to her and offer her a job, fast, and don't take no for an answer", Gwen said quietly so Jack couldn't hear.

Ianto started walk after her.

"Ianto, wait. What are you doing?" Jack called after him accusingly.

"Jack, I haven't seen her in two years, do you just expect me to let her go again, like I had to last time?"

He ran off.

"What do you mean like last time, Ianto?" Jack shouted after him, knowing that he didn't just mean as a friend.

But Ianto was already in the lift and the doors closing.

Ianto just got out of the lift in time to see Jane opening the door of the Tourist Information Centre that was the secret entrance to the Hub.

"Jane wait…"

"Why should I? I don't think I'm very welcome considering I just shot your boss."

"Yeah so much for going all gooey over the captain!"

"_WHAT_?"

"Yeah, he was the hot captain by the way. But yeah, just forget that and listen to me for like two seconds…"

"Listen to him Jane, he has a great proposition for you", said Gwen, appearing out of the door.

"In my experience, Gwen, Ianto's propositions are never good, but okay, what is it?"

"Come and work for us", Ianto said.

"Err excuse me?"

"No really this isn't a joke, you are brilliant and not afraid to fight for what is right and we need someone like that here. You are perfect for the job", Gwen explained.

"Have you checked this with Jack?" Jane said warily.

"Well, no, but Gwen is second in command and does have the right to take these decisions into her hands as long as it is confirmed by another member of staff and I confirm it so by rights…" Ianto trailed off, deterred by Jane's expression which he read as "Ianto for god sake just shut up and stop babbling".

"Yeah, okay, I get you. Well, err, I suppose if Gwen wants me and so do you then, I suppose, why not. It sounds a lot better the my current job, and before you ask, the less said about that the better."

"Okay, fine and thank you, we need someone like you. Now lets get back inside and tell Jack the good news!" Gwen said sarcastically and with emphasis on the _good_ bit.

Gwen turned to go back in doors. When she was out of site and Ianto and Jane were alone, Ianto said "You know I really appreciate this. I needed some distraction from, well, what has happened over the past few months and here you were! Thank you."

"Don't mention it", Jane said smiling "and Ianto, what happened over the last few months?" she said inquisitively.

But before he could answer, Gwen popped her head round the door and said "You coming, you two?"

"Yeah sure", Ianto replied, and followed Gwen back into the hub. Jane followed some seconds after, still contemplating what might have happened for Ianto to be so unsure of himself. It was unlike him. Unlike the Ianto she knew since collage. She was determined to find out what had happened. And to help Ianto, after all, he was going to propose to her.

**I am very sorry about my grammar but when I am writing fics, it is the last thing I think about! Please over look this! And please review!! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Note: I do not own anything (unfortunately) apart from Jane Hart. You can't have her! She is mine! **

"You did_ what?" _

"Before you start, I do officially have the right, protocol 1:2:7. Jack you don't know what happened. You also don't know the situation," Gwen started to explain.

"Oh, I know the situation alright. She just walked in and shot me," Jack almost shouted at her.

"Err, if I could have a say in this…" Ianto said from behind Jack.

"Shut up, Ianto."

"Sorry."

"Look, it is _so_ much better than my current job and if I am trouble, which I _am_ gonna be – " Jane started

"What, you know most people, when persuading someone to employ them, say they _are not_ gonna be any trouble," Jack said.

"Hey, it's me! That's what I'm like!" she said looking at Ianto, who was grinning at her.

"Ianto… do you honestly think she is right for this … ? I mean well you know…"

"Jack, she worked with me at Torchwood One and I completely trust her."

And although he didn't want to admit it, Jack could see the trust, commitment and friendship… love… in Ianto's eyes. And for some reason, that scared him. He could see right through Ianto and he could see that he really did love her. But he loved him as well…

**Sorry about the short one it's just that was a perfect place to stop! Chapter 5 coming soon! Please review **** !**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

**Note: I do not own anything (unfortunately) apart from Jane Hart. You can't have her! She is mine! **

The Truth …"Jack… Jack… are you ok?"

It was Ianto's voice echoing through Jack's ears. The Hub was spinning. All Jack could see was Ianto's worried face in the centre of the spinning room. Everyone was standing around him but they were a blur. He tried to focus. Where was he? What was he doing? He tried to hard and began to topple backwards.

"Whoa…" shouted Ianto and Owen as they rushed towards Jack. They just caught him before his head smack the cold metal floor of the Hub.

"Get the equipment now," Owen shouted at Tosh. She ran to the autopsy room and grabbed all the equipment Owen needed.

"Here, what the hell has happened, why has he collapsed?" Tosh asked as she handed the monitors to Owen with a worried expression.

"Well if I can get this stupid thing working," said Owen angrily, trying to get the monitor to start working, "I can tell you."

Finally, the monitor started beeping, following Jack's pulse. It was threading, even to the non-medic you could see that. And his blood pressure was very high, in fact through the roof. Dangerously.

"Whoa, I didn't know blood pressure could get that high," exclaimed Jane who was standing next to Owen, watching the screen.

"Yeah, well, Jack's not exactly normal, is he?" Gwen said who came to stand next to her.

"Err, yeah, guys, bit of hush please" Owen said sarcastically. He was now taking samples of Jack's blood and, while keeping an eye on his pulse and blood pressure, ran to the autopsy room to get a small, what looked like plastic, surgical devise, which Jane hadn't seen before.

"Right Ianto help me get him to the autopsy room"

As Ianto and Owen struggled to get Jack into the autopsy room, Jane and Gwen following close behind, Tosh went to her computer. It had started bleeping and no one had noticed. Rift activity, just what they needed!

"Er, sorry, but we have rift activity in the Butetown Tunnel", Tosh said not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Yeah, bigger problems back her Tosh" came Owen's reply from the autopsy room. He was running around like a headless chicken, gathering bits from around the edge. Once he had injected Jack with a serum, he turned to Gwen and Jane. Ianto seemed to have gone.

"He'll be fine, well, you know, he'll survive.

"He always does", came Ianto's voice from behind him. He was sitting there, on the edge of the bed, holding Jack's hand, stroking his fore head.

"Gwen, can I just talk to you for a second please?" Jane said.

"Sure, we can go to the Archives, no one goes down there… very often!"

As soon as they got down there, Jane began to babble.

"Gwen, was there something going between Ianto and Jack? Cos if there is then that's fine. No it's not fine. I love him and he loves me but does he love Jack? Cos that is impossible; he can't love both of us. I mean your heart has to focus right? It has to be sure? Oh I dunno, oh god, help".

She sank to the floor. Gwen sat down next to her.

"Well", she began, "Yes there was something going on and as far as I know there still is and Ianto is complicated, you should know that more than us. He _does _love Jack but he also loves you. And I am sure that he can love you both. But if you want my advise, you might not like it but… if you want it, I would back off and don't let your heart be broken. Let them do their own thing. He will talk when he's ready".

The Decision …

Ianto was in the autopsy room. Still in the same position, sitting in the same place, still holding the Captain's hand, still stroking his fore head.

"Where is Tosh and Owen?" she asked, making Ianto jump.

"They have gone to tend to that rift activity. Where did you go?"

"Oh I was talking to Gwen about… stuff", was her reply. "Look, I need to talk to you. I know about you and Jack"

He looked up as soon as she finished her sentence. He was crying. "I'm so sorry", was all he could get out through the tears.

"Oh Ianto, its ok, its ok. I'm here", she walked over to him and hugged him tight.

"I love you both, what do I do?" he said through his sobs.

"Do what ever to thinks right. But I am gonna back off. Give you some space, let you make a decision. But I am still here if you need me. Remember that", she said, not taking her eyes off him.

"Thank you"

Gwen heard the whole of this conversation and was pleased that someone was finally there for Ianto. She walked away knowing that it was going to be tough for all of them, but they would get through it… somehow. That was when she heard Jacks infectious laugh. She looked round and he was sitting up, with Jane on one side and Ianto on the other, both holding his hand.

"Gwen, get Owen" came Ianto's voice, "Jacks awake"…

**Thanks for reading and please review xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Well another day, another chapter! I have been getting really good reviews so thank you to the people who have reviewed. It made me and my friends very happy! A slash scene. Very mild, only hugging. Thought I better warn though. Well, here we go… enjoy! Xx **

"Stress."

"Stress?"

"Mm."

"Caused by…?"

"Well, let's ask Jack. What were your last thoughts before you fainted?"

"I prefer the term "blacked out", it sounds more Captain-y and I don't want to say in front of everyone."

Owen looked around. He had a point. He had to tell everyone in the room what made him faint. Sorry, black out. He had to tell his lover, his lover's lover, his best friend who fancied the pants off of him (if he wore pants) and his two other best friends. Mm… who would do that?

"Ok, everyone, clear off."

"Pleasant man, isn't he!" Gwen said to Jane as they walked out of the autopsy room.

"So, what really happened?" was the first thing that came out of Owen's mouth as soon as everyone left the room.

"Well you're the doctor, you tell me."

"Yeah, but, I need to know what your last thoughts were before, you know…"

"No, I don't want to tell you", he said as he got up off the bed and fell straight back down again as he had another dizzy spell.

"Now will you tell me?"

"Okay, okay, if I must but don't laugh."

"Why would I laugh… unless…"

"Unless…?"

"Unless it was about Ianto…"

"Alright now I am definitely not gonna tell you."

"OH. MY. GOD,"

"STOP IT…"

"OH. MY. GOD,"

"I SAID STOP IT,"

Owen burst out laughing.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU OR NOT?"

"Yeah, ok, I am shutting up now, tell me," Owen said but he was still giggling like a little girl. Jack made a point of telling him this before he continued.

"I saw how Jane was looking at Ianto and vice versa and it scared me, cos of obvious reasons."

"Obvious reasons?"

"Err, think back to the time in my office you walked in on…"

"Yeah, ok shut up. Are you saying you _love _him?"

"And are you saying I _shouldn't_ lovehim?"

"No, I'm saying that you're Captain Jack Harkness and I didn't think you did _love_," he said, sniggering at the thought.

"I do _love _thank you very much", he said rather sarcastically.

"So you are saying you _love _him then…?"

"Yes, for god sake!"

"_What_?" came Ianto, Gwen and Tosh's voice's through the coms.

"What happened to a private conversation?" Owen said addressing the team.

"Well I thought I would cut in when I saw Ianto about to cry with joy at the conversation you two were having" Gwen said.

At this point Owen hadn't noticed that Jack had disappeared from the autopsy room and had appeared next to Ianto.

"Cos I love you to…" was all Ianto could get out before he got an armful of American Captain. They both stood there, laughing at each other's blindness and stupidity.

Jane sighed. "Finally," she said as Gwen and her watched Ianto and Jack smiling and talking together.

"You're not bothered?" Gwen said, looking at Jane. "I thought you loved him?"

"Gwen, for four years, all I've wanted was for Ianto to be happy… and, well… look at him, he's more then happy."

And as Ianto and Jack disappeared around the corner, Gwen could only hope that it would last. Bit with Jane pushing the both of them, it could only last.

**Thanks for reading guys, please review. More to come soon! **** xx **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Hello, another chapter. This is gonna be another chapter purely for a laugh. It almost nearly all speech and it's just a bit of fun to lighten the mood for the next chapter. Enjoy! xx

"Jane?"

"Meow."

"Meduca?"

"Meow."

"What you doing with Jane's coms?"

"Meow, meow."

"Why am I asking you anyway? You're at cat, you can't reply."

"Meow, meow, mew."

"Ok… Ianto…?"

"Yes Jack?"

"Where's Jane and Gwen?"

"Dunno."

"Why has Meduca got Jane's com?"

"Dunno. She's chewing it at the moment."

"Well you're a lot of help aren't you?"

"Well I could tell you where Tosh and Owen are… if that helps?" 

"It doesn't really but yes…?"

"They've gone for lunch… I think."

"Ok."

"Oh, there's Jane and Gwen…"

"Where?"

"There sitting on the sofa drinking coffee."

"So none of you are doing any work?"

"Well I would, but Meduca's on my foot so I cant move."

"Just shove her off."

"I cant, the last time I tried to do that she started to claw at me."

"Ok, fine, I'm coming up there…"

"Where are you now then?"

"Archives."

"Oh well could you hurry cos she's clawing me now and it hurts."

Ianto heard a sigh as Jack started to make his way up from the archives.

"Jane, will you please get Meduca off of Ianto's foot."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cos…"

"Cos?"

"Cos…"

"Please."

"Fine. Meduca, here."

Meduca trotted over to where Jane and Gwen were sitting and gave Jane her com and sat down at their feet.

"Thank you, I have lost the feeling in my foot."

"So what you girls gossiping about then?"

"Jane's new boyfriend."

"_What?" _

"I've been trying to get a name out of her for half an hour!"

"Ok, ok, fine, I will tell you his first name… it's Mickey."

And the reaction on Jack's face told her all.

Thanks for reading, more to come soon! xx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Hello! Sorry, it's been a while! Busy! Very long story! This is quite a nice little chapter. Not as funny though! Enjoy xx

"So, let me get this straight. You have known each other for, what, four hours, and you are talking about each other's personal lives…?" Ianto said, with a slightly bemused look about him.

"I think you may wanna watch what you're saying, I have heard a lot about you, tea boy!" Gwen said, smiling at Jane.

"Oi, my tea boy, back off!" Jack said, giving them evil eyes and grinning at Ianto.

"Well, thank you, sir…" Ianto said in a seductive way before turning to Jane. "What have you said about me?"

"Never mind that. Mickey? Honestly, Mickey?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with Mickey?" Jane asked, in a defensive way.

"Nothing. Smith? I mean is he Mickey _Smith_?"

"Yeah, how do you know… oh my god, wait a minute. Doctor, Tardis, Rose, Mickey. _Crap! _Rumbeled!"

"Err, yeah, big time, how did you meet him?"

"He was standing outside my house in London. He said I was his best bet to find Torchwood Cardiff. He wanted to find you. To tell you summin. He wants to speak to you."

"Now?"

"Well he's outside… please?"

Jack looked at her, then at Ianto and back to Jane. He made his way to the cog of the door and pressed the button. As he was about to walk out he turned around.

"Wish me luck…"

Jack closed the door of the tourist information centre. There he was.

"Mickey Smith. It's been a long time."

Thanks for reading. Please review! xx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Sorry, I know. A long time again. This time there is a number of reasons and they are too complicated to explain so sorry. Please enjoy and review xx

"Captain…."

"Nice to see you, Mickey Mouse."

"Oi, watch it Captain Cheese Cake!"

"So… how you been? I hear you came looking for me through Jane. Why, what you done now?" said Jack, grinning at him.

"Nothing, believe it or not! No… the thing is… I need a job. I have suddenly found myself unemployed and…"

"Okay, okay, backtrack a minute. Is this the only reason why Jane is here? To get you into Torchwood?" Jack said, his grin fading.

"No, god no… she was about to come looking for Ianto anyway and then yeah… I tracked her down from Torchwood One and… oh god, look I know what this looks like. But you've got it wrong, really. Jane wanted to find Ianto and get a job. I just kinda tagged along behind. Kinda…"

"Right…"

"You don't believe me…"

"No, no, I do. I'm just finding it hard to grasp. So you want a job?"

"Yeah."

"When? How soon?"

"As soon as possible… please." Mickey said, cautiously.

"Right, well first I need a reaction. See if you can handle it."

Jack went to the door of the information centre. Just before he turned the handle, he spoke into the coms.

"Gwen. Yeah, I'm brining him in. Make sure Jane's there."

He opened the door.

"Reaction to what, Jack? To see if I can handle what?"

Jack's head appeared around the side of the door.

"You'll see. Come on…"

Next chapter coming soon. It should bee quite soon as I am on summer hols now. So I can concentrate on writing. Please review and I hope you enjoy xx


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Hello again! Now it's the summer hols I have more time to write so you will be seeing many more chapters! For once! Hope you enjoy and please review xx

"Jack… reaction to what?"

Mickey had followed Jack down the dark corridor and into the lift that led down to the Hub without a second thought.

"I want to see if you can handle the whole "end of the world thing" before I give you a job. And also see if you can handle the Hub."

"The Hub?"

"Our base. Jane hasn't told you anything bout it has she?" Jack said with a smile.

"Nope, nothing. Apparently, she has been sworn to secrecy."

"By who?"

"I thought it was you…"

"No, it weren't me."

"Ianto…" Jack and Mickey said simultaneously.

"How do you know about Ianto?" asked Jack, as he pressed some buttons and the lift started to more downwards.

All Mickey did was give Jack a look. A look that said, 'come on, Jack, think about it'.

"Oh right, yeah, Jane, girlfriend, Ianto, Torchwood One. God, my brain is slowing down as I get older. Really though, I have lived through a good part of the 51st century, the 16th, 17th, 18th, 19th, 20th and now the 21st century, and my brain ain't coping anymore. And I can talk for ages, and confuse people very easily, even myself. And especially Gwen. I'm gonna shut up now. Sorry Mickey, what was I saying?" Jack finally finished, shaking his head as if he was trying to shake his past away.

"What, err, I dunno. I switched off ages ago." He said grinning at Jack.

Suddenly, the lift came to a halt. Jack grinned.

"You ready?"

"Yeah…"

Just before the lift door opened, Jack spoke into the coms.

"Jane, Yan, yeah were are here. Oh, and Jane, can you put Meduca on a lead please. No, I don't care… Jane, Jane… just do it."

"What was that all about?" Mickey said.

"Doesn't matter…"

The lift door opened and they stepped into the Hub. Meduca was on a lead!

"Jack, can I borrow you a min, please?" Owen asked. "It's about that body in the warehouse. There is a little surprise."

Jack threw Tosh a look before following Owen down to the autopsy room.

"So, Mickey. This is Gwen, Toshiko, but we call her Tosh, Ianto, you know… ish, and Owen, who just went down there with Jack." Jane said, pointing out everyone in the room.

"So, what do you think of the Hub?" Gwen asked using one of her smiles on Mickey.

"Yeah, yeah, it's cool." He said not looking remotely interested.

"Right…" Gwen said, looking disappointed.

Suddenly, a computer started beeping.

"Rift activity." Tosh said as everyone gathered around the computer leaving Mickey and Jane alone to talk.

"So what do you really think, then?" she asked.

"How do they work here every day and not bat and eye lid?" he said, looking around the Hub.

"So, you like it then?" Jane asked, smiling at him.

"Hell yeah!" was all Mickey could say.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

I am sooooooo sorry. A lot has happened and I just haven't found the time. Please forgive me! So here is 11. Own zilch except for Jane! Hope you enjoy! PLEASE R&R! xx

Jack and Owen came bounding up the steps of the autopsy bay, taking then two by two.

"Tosh, we need to sort this out. Ianto, Gwen, Owen with me. Tosh, keep coms open and can you sort out those two. ID cards, computer access, that sorta thing. Back soon." Jack said in his usual way as he grabbed his coat and made his way out of the Hub, followed by Gwen, Ianto and Owen.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, I'll just save the world, keep you, my fiancé and my best friends safe while I try to use a very complicated computer system to create two more files and then have to run a system to create two more access codes. Sure, sure."

Jane and Mickey stared on as Tosh made this rambling speech, seemly to herself.

"Tosh, Tosh. Calm down. I worked in Torchwood one, remember? I know these computer systems inside out. Let me deal with the files and you do what you do best, save the world." Jane said calmly as she moved to the next computer down and opened up the appropriate computer software.

"Err guys. What do you want me to do?" Mickey said as he stepped forward from his hiding place where he shrunk into when Jack came in, in a very authoritative way.

"Ah, Mickey, yeah. You can fill in that form. Yeah, the one on Jane's computer. Thanks." Tosh said, smiling at him.

Then, suddenly, Ianto's voice crackled over the coms.

"Jane…"

"Yeah, oh hi Yan. Can I help you?"

"Yeah, err, I was wondering if Meduca had any special… err… dietary requirements?" Ianto almost chocked on his choice of words. And in the background Jane could hear Jack chuckling to himself followed by an "OW… Ianto… that hurt…"

"Err, yeah, she doesn't mind ordinary cat food. And she likes to a coffee bean or two sometimes… why?"

"Well, I was just about to pop into Costco for some tranquillisers and I though it might save me a journey if I get some food now for our new animal resident of Torchwood!"

"Fair enough, what about the rift activity?"

"Oh that's sorted. We just sent our King Arthur back through the rift and gave Merlin some Retcon to give to him later. That's the third time that's happened. Still, Merlin's a nice lad… "

Jane looked at Mickey in disbelief but then carried on with what she was doing without saying another word.

**Quite sort I know but thought it was a good place to stop. Next chapter up soon, please R&R! Thanks xx **

**P.S: For those of you who don't know, Costco is a huge wholesale shop that sells, well anything really, in huge quantities.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

**Hello, another chapter! This is the finale! Yes the finale! But look at the end. Focus on the end. And you will not despair, I can guarantee you!**

Jane looked up at the stars then across to Ianto. It was four months since she and Mickey had joined Torchwood. And in that time, she has seen the most amazing but stupid things. Gwen was right, it was bonkers. But fantastic all the same. Then Ianto's phone started beeping. They both groaned. They new what was coming.

"Ianto, need you and Jane, now-ish please…"

"Yeah, sure, on our way." Ianto replied, giving Jane an exasperated look. "How did we get to this Jane?"

"Locked doors and last straws, Yan. Locked doors and last straws…"

**Torchwood Torchwood Torchwood Torchwood Torchwood Torchwood**

Two weeks later…

Jack watched Ianto and Jane on CCTV drink coffee outside the Millennium centre. He smiled at his two friends. He's just been flicking through Jane's files. There was certainly a lot of stuff there. But everything was in order. He turned back to the screen and watched them for a minute. Jane turned around and stood so she was facing the CCTV camera, still chatting to Ianto. Then Jack noticed something, the red jacket she was wearing.

**Ok, come on, show me how clever you are. Work it out. When you review (hint hint) tell me what you think is going on. The sequel, yes sequel, is soon. PLEASE R&R. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You've made my days a little brighter! I have enjoyed this soooooo much! Thank you again. Xx **


	13. Thank you

Thank You

This is not another chapter, sorry. This is a thank you to everyone who kept me going with this story. So:

To 'specailfrancine' for her continuous reviewing.

To 'Lady Emma Wentworth' because even though she didn't review every chapter, when she did, they always made me smile.

To 'kamai6' for her continuous reviewing as well.

Also to everyone else who as reviewed this story. You have all brightened my day with your wonderful reviews. Thank you so much!

Now to the people who have helped me out with ideas and pushed me to get it done! So:

To 'Inkinhart'. You are a great friend and a great writer. Thank you. READ HER STUFF GUYS!

To 'Blueinkrose'. Again, absolutely AMAZING friend. She is the person I based Jane on. In fact, really, minus the aliens and the whole next surprise, she is Jane Hart! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR HELPING! And read her stuff again!

Also to my friends who aren't on Fanfiction who have had to put up with me moaning and constantly talking about this. Thanks to you as well!

So PLEASE read the sequel, coming soon. THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH TO EVERYONE! Xx


End file.
